Surprises come in all shapes and sizes
by AdelleJessop
Summary: Edward did leave bella in new moon, and he thought that she moved on with her life, 5 years later the cullens are back in forks and carlisle along with edward has decided to work at the hospital, so what will happen when he sees her in the same hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Five years....five years is when _he_ left he left me in the woods to fend for myself.

So five years later here i am Isabella Swan 23 years of age. I am the girl who's heart was shattered into a million pieces, the girl who was left without a backwards glance from the one person she thought loved her.

Five years later and im walking into my new apartment in forks, my father, charlie left me the house when he died but i couldnt stay in that house anymore...to many memories...so i sold it and bought my new apartment.

My apartment contained of three bedrooms one obviuosly was mine the other two were guest rooms unless i needed to use them for other things, on-suite bathrooms in each of the rooms, a very deep red living room ( the colour tends to calm me) and the kitchen. This is the place that i will now call home.

I bet your guessing okay five years later so what happening in my life i will tell you. I am curently a midwife and help bring babies into the world, i could have never asked for a better job, i love seeing the joy on my patients faces when they give birth and realise that they are truely happy and the fathers well lets say ive never seen so many men cry in my life time.

It has been five years since i have seen _them._. I try to forget about them but sometimes when i relax my mind brings back the memories that have caused me to scream in my sleep and wake me up.

I havent spoke to any of my friends since i graduated, in college and uni i never made friends i thought it was useless, i wouldnt see any of them after we finished school and went our seperate ways. Though there is always one person who helped me through the hard times.

Jake.

Speaking if whom should have finished bringing my stuff back up.

"Jakkeeeeee!!!!" Bella screamed

"Whattt!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob screamed right back into her ear causeing her to jump.

"Jesus jake did you have to scare the hell out of me"

"Sorry but you shouted firsti didnt mean to scare you, so were do you want this stuff?"

"Ummm....just leave it in the living room and i will sort it out later, is the bed for my room been dlivered yet??"

"Yup, i yanked it all the way up here and i put the sheet on it **winnk**"

"Oh my god jake your a life saver, whats the time anyway?"

"Ummm...its round about 11pm" Bella gave him a look to say if whattt!!!!1

"Hey dnt look at me lyk dat bells, you was the one who wanted everything done today"

"Well im going to go bed....you can use one of the spare rooms if you want i know that they already have beds in there"

"Thanks bells, i think i will, im going to lock up for you see you in the morning"

"Okay jake thanks, yeah goodnight...Oh you wont see me in the morning i have to go to work"

"Oh okay well i will see you 2mo sum time"

"Okay night jake"

"Night bells" Jake said with a smile on his face

I walked into me room rally seeing it this time instead of in pictures, i let jake decotrate the house becuase evytime i think if houses i think of Es...Esm...Esme...and then my chest starts to hurts.

My room was a nice cream colour with a chocolate looking brown they were painted so that the skirting boards were white and the walls were brown, there were shelves to were i was going to place my books and CD's, a desk with my laptop sitting on top of it, and then there was a wardrobe and other things that i would probly never use, but the best thing in this room was the bed, it was a wooden oak four poster bed, that had curtains tha i could pull around the bed if i wanted privacey.

There was a slight breeze coming in so i went over to where it was and realised that there was a balcony, omg it never said i had a balcony and to be honest i had jake to come over and check the aprtment out becuase i was busy.

I quickly shut the doors and got out some pj's and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, set my alarm and went over to my bed got in and fell into the same nightmare that i always have.

Little did i know what was going to happen at work 2mo.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Good Morininggggg Forksssss, it is now 6am and it is raining outside nothing new here in this part of the usa......"

Arghhh that bloddy alarm clockkk, i hit the snooze button and decided i better had get up. I got up and walked to my wardrobe i pulled out a nice dark blue top, with a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of socks, i walked into the bathroom and got changed, brushed my teeth and put a little make-up on and went to find my ugg boots from one of my suitcases.

I walked into the kitchen to find jake already sitting there with a plate of eggs, one for him and another for me i assumed as there was two plates.

"Morning Jake, i didnt expect you up this early, how did you sleep"

"Morning Bells yh i slept fine until your bloddy alarm clock woke me up" Jake said in a humorus voice

I quickly rushed down my breakfast not really tasting it, and said bye to jake and went downstairs to my baby.

I had two cars i had a mini cooper in black and then i had an aston martin vanquish in dark blue i had to get that one custom serviced, my dad left me alot of money in his will plus the money i had when i sold the house but i didnt like to fluant it, it was my dad s mney and i planned on spending it wisely.

I chose to take the mini cooper to work i didnt want to stand out, so i got into "kaleb", its funny really i named my cars, the mini was called kaleb and the vanquish was called faith.

I began to pull out of my parking space slowly i wasnt the best of drivers and adding my clusmines on top, i was very careful. I dorve down the highway to the hospital there was rumors of a new doctor today but i didnt think anything of it i wasnt one for gossip,what everyone else done in there lives was there business not mine.

I was listening to evacuate the dancefloor by cascada and singing along until i pulled into the parking lot and turned it off i pulled into a space right next to a nice shiny mercades, i looked at for five minutes trying to figure out why it was familar but i then decided that it was time to go in and help deliver some babies.

I jumped in the lift and just as the doors were shutting i could have swore i saw a flash of bronze hair, my heatbeat picked up immedelty, i now know where that mercades was from it was carlisle's car,.

_No its not shut up stop being silly they wont come back_

_But what..._

_NOOOO!!! DROP IT ITS NOT THEM!!!_

My mind was having an iternal battle. I shook it off and stepped out of the elevator at the materntiy ward and went to the front desk to see if there was any messages. I only had one message it was form a first time mother who had gone into labour in the early hours, so i went to my office and changed my shoes and put on a scrub top and walked to the room.

I walked into the room and there laying infront of me was a patient called Leah her and her husband had been trying tohave a baby for a while.

"Okay leah, how are we feeling?"

"Ummm...i would be lying if i told you i was okay im innnnnn PAINNNNNNNNNN!!!! GIVEEE MEEE DRUGSSSSSS!!!!!! please""

"I can give you an eperdurial if you want leah you already have gas and air"

"Okayyyy give me that"

_4 hours later_

"One more push leah come on!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

I held a newborn baby in my arms and cleared out its throat and then he gave a lung filled scream

"Well done leah you have a baby boy"

"Im going to get you cleaned up then you can rest"

"Bella theres a man outside who said he needs to speak with you"

"Did he say what for nurse emily?"

"No, sorry"

"Okay, let me finish up here then i will see him, put him in my office"

"Okay bella"

I finished up with leah and showed her how to feed her baby and left the happy couple to it, i remembered what emily had said earkier and went down to my office and walked in, only to stop in my tracks.

"Edward..."

Then it went black

Reviewwwwww let me know what to think

Should she take him back or tell him to go???

xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Sorryyy for not updating I've been busy trying to settle into college and other hetic stuff happy new year and merry xmas

**Song for this chapter - Long way to go - cassie**

"**Bella" I recognize that voice but I cant think where. Okay let me backtrack was with Leah…delivered baby…dad crying along with Leah…Someone in my office…EDWARD!!!**

**Shit,shit,shit**

**Don't open your eyes, don't do it **

_**Why not you know you want to see him**_

**Do not…..okay maybe a little bit**

**I opened my eyes and saw the pale whiteness of the ceiling staring back at me. Hmm odd I thought I heard my voice.**

"**Bella" He said again**

**I looked to my right and there was the Greek god himself, at first I thought that my memory had done him no justice, my eyes had fooled me into thinking that he would look older and have married someone now like he had wanted for me, but no god himself wanted me to pay. **

**There he was with his startling topaz coloured eyes staring back at me with concern and happiness? I don't know must have been form when I was knocked out, but why would he care he left me, ME!**

"**What are you doing here?" I spat at him, just because I still loved him didn't mean I had to be nice to him I went through hell and back.**

"**Well my family have come back to forks to start over and Alice misses you so much, the whole family does, nothing has been the same since we left and I am here to say sorry for that-**

"**GET OUT NOW, HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE PAIN THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH," I screamed at him I screamed for the pain that I had locked up inside of me for 5 years I screamed for my unhappiness, I just screamed.**

**Knock, Knock**

"**Is everything- " **

"**Oh lovely another Cullen to help me to remember the day you left"**

**Carlisle Cullen himself hadn't changed one bit, thought I didn't feel that much anger towards him, just happiness I think?**

"**Bella its lovely to see you after this time, I am glad you chose to peruse in medicine, helping others is quite the treasure"**

**I had no control over what happened next he was my second father and always would be I ran and hugged him.**

"**You look good bella"**

"**Thank you, I would say you look good to but you will always look good"**

"**it's the thought that counts"**

"**Do I get a hug?" I forgot that he had been there and hellll nooooooo did he get a hug**

"**Um are you crazy? What are you still doing here anyway?"**

"**Hoping for a hug"**

"**Yeah, you can have one….ON THE 12TH**** OF NEVER…OH YEAH HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE COOKIES"**

**Omg did I actually just say that to Edward.. Oh well**

"**Bella would you like to come to our house after you shift" Carlisle asked**

**Hmmm…**

**Should she go or not???**

**xoxx**


	4. Silly Little Pixie

**Silly little pixie**

**Sorry i haven't updated in agessss *hides behind sofa*. **

**Everything is owned by stephinane Myer **

Why why why am i doing this? This is only going to cause me pain and i will feel the whole in my chest open and hurt once again.

I had the radio on in my car, leaking music, to which i wasn't paying attention to, but now if i listen to it the song seems highly ironic.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

HAHAHA oh the irony, this is the song that i used to listen to after me and him, well after he left, i always seemed to wonder if his love for me was real of if i really was his little human pet.

I pulled into the big Cullen driveway, and the house still looks the same, the front was still beautiful and full of glass. I sat in my car for not two seconds when my door was ripped open and there stood my favourite teddy bear. Emmett.

"Bellaaaaaaa!, It's been to longgggggg!"

I had to fight the urge to tell him that it was him who had left me along with the whole family but i thought that it was best that i didn't because i didn't want to upset Esme. So instead i replied.

"Emmettttttttt, i know it's been way too long, i would say you look older but fortunate you don't."

It was then that he decided to pull me up out of my car and into one of his signature hugs.

"Emmett put the girl down, before you kill her "

Ahhh the voice of Rosalie, it shook me out of my happiness, Emmett released me and i looked up at the front porch and there in all her glory was Rosalie, in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a nice jumper and her always favourite high heels. Seconds later she was standing in front of me.

"Come on Bella the family has been eagerly waiting and Alice wants to break through one of the walls", Wait blondly says what, she hated meee, why on earth is she being nice now hmmm, have to ask Alice later.

"Okay, let's go and re-meet everyone"

Well apparently my human pace was not good enough for Emmett as he picked me up and ran me inside and to the living area where everyone was.

"Ghee Emmett a little warning before you do tha..Humph"

I was at first confused to why and how i had ended up on the floor at first thought i had assumed that Emmett had dropped me for a joke but, when i realised i couldn't get up, i opened my eyes and there staring at me was my own mythic Tinkerbelle, smiling at me, the largest grin i had ever seen on her face.

"Hey Alice. How you doing?" and the only reply that i got to that was

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh she's really here. Oh my god we have to go shopping, i see that your fashion sense has improved i like the outfit.."

I clamped my hand over Alice's mouth, " Alice as much as i love you can you get off me and yes we can go shopping "

And again i was up in 2seconds what is it with these vamps and pulling me around like a doll. Hahaha pun intended in that one.

I stood and there before me was all Cullen's Jasper included.

Esme was the first to approach me and hug me hard whispering "Bella I'm so sorry."

"Esme there is nothing to be sorry for" i flashed a dirty look at Edward

Carlisle was the next to approach me after Esme had released me. "Bella i agree with Esme we are truly sorry to leave you like that, with no notice"

"Carlisle it is not your fault you didn't make the decision to leave, it was that idiots over there"

Edward then looked at me with such a pain filled look that i could have forgiven him then, but he wasn't here for the five years that i suffered because of him.

I then turned my attention to Jasper, he stood not so far off from me and that surprised me.

"Jasper, are you okay?, is it okay to hug you or would you prefer me not to?"

"Hello Bella, yes i am fine, and yes it would be a delight to hug you"

Jasper then engulfed me in the softest hug i have ever received of a vampire, "thank you jasper" i whispered even though i knew everyone could hear us.

His reply was a smile, which had spread across his face.

The only Cullen that i had not greeted was Edward so i turned to him, "Edward, how have you been?,"

"Bella i am well thank you, but may i have one request?"

I nodded and he was in front of me "May i have a hug?"

Again i nodded and i was taken up in a hug and spun around. "OKAY enough put me down asshole"

Edwards face was so funny it was hard to keep my laughter contained.

"Sooooo what do you lot want to do? I suggest clubbing, as i don't have a shift tomorrow"

The reply i got to that was Alice and Rosalie screaminggg their heads off. Alice slowly came up to me and said the two words that had made me want to take back suggesting it

"Bella Barbie"

**Wooooo im soo excitedddd to write about the club scene...**


	5. What do you think about that

Chapter Five – How do you like that

It seemed that Alice couldn't wait for my slow human pace to walk up the stairs and into her bedroom to start my hours of tourture, so after giving me a short dizzy spell, i was in the famialr chair and having my hair pulled in varouis directions, with the inly sounds of humming coming from Alice and Rose.

"So know any good clubs that are great around here?"

"Yeah, ive already seen the night and how its going to end and Bella all im saying is i didn't know you could make a man so hypnotized by just moving your hips" Alice replied

"Well back in college i used to go clubbing all the time to rid the thoughts that haunted my sleep, so i asked myself what does everyone do at one in the morning and the sweet answer was clubbing"

After hours of my hair being pulled and Alice getting angry at me when i accidently smudged my make-up we was ready to go.

Alice was wearing a black clubbing dress that stopped just above the knees maybe a bit higher and left little to imagination, good luck with that one Jasper. Rose as usual wore a red dress that was identical to alices, her make up also themed together with her dress. I was wearing a light blue dress that looked as though it wrapped around me and stopped about ten inches down from my backside, good luck to Edward and i hope boys thoughts kill you tonight.

A loud banging came from the door and was followed by Emmetts huge voice, "Girlssss are you ready yet we;ve been waiting forrrr agesss"

I opened the door, and watched Emmetts mouth drop, and i could have sworn i heard him mutter, "Good luck Eddie boy"

"Yes Emmett i think that we are ready to go and have some fun"

...

We took two cars, my mini and the boys took Edwards Volvo. We pulled up outside a club called "Earthquake" it looked cool and fun, until i saw the que outside.

"Bella chill, we are going to get in, so don't throw a little fit over it" Alice said

"How did...Oh never mind"

Rose then decided to put her input of the situation in, "plus we own the club so no worried ey"

"OWN THE FRIGGIN CLUB, YOU DIDNT TELL ME THAT YOU OWNED A CLUB, EDWARD STOP LAUGHING YOU FRICKIN IDIOT", Edward and the boys had pulled up beside up and because of their abnormal hearing could hear everything that we were discussing anf the boy thought that it was absouluty halrouis. Well i didn't.

Edward decided that it wasn't the best idea to piss me off and came to open my door, "I'm sorry Bella but your face was so funny"

"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that, it's on!, Girls lets go party"

...

Wow and when i say wow, i mean wowww!

This place was so amazing the bass was shaking the floor, but that would have to wait, i wanted alchol.

"Girls would you like to accompany me to the bar"

"Yeah hello i would like three shots of tequila please and put it on the Cullen bill" Alice screamed at the bar tender

"Alicee you lot cant drink", "Oh in know this sweetie, these are for you"

"Okay don't mind me"

I downed the three shots and felt the nice burning sensation that follows, "Alice, Rose wanna dance!"

The reply to that was "HELL YEAHH!"

I tried to look for the boys to see if they wanted to dance but couldn't find them, oh well maybe they was in their own little booth on the balcony, Edward watch this!

I made my way to the dance floor and Rehab by Rhianna was playing, so me alice and rose started whining up against each other and people were stopping to look at the dance moves we were displaying.

**EPOV**

I knew that as sson as i saw Bella come down the stairs in that dress that i was screwed and that tonight is going to be one of the longest nights in my excistence.

Standing on the balcony with Jasper and Emmett watching Bella dance with Rose and Alice, made me really realise that leaving her was a mistake and that it could have been me that was doing that sexual dancing with her instead of my sisters.

"Dude your soo screwwedddd! Bella is going to make your life a living hell to live until you are able to prove to her that you are sorry"

"Alright Emmett i realise that but what do you want me to do, i could try and charm her but shes not stupid shes immune to anything i do, she knows that i would do anything for her"..."Urm Guys" "but i don't know what she wants to mee too do ive apoligized im stuckkk!"

"Urmm Guyss"

"WHAT JASPER!"

"I think you should look at Bella on the dance floor"

I turned my head and what i saw made me see red immeditly, and i was thinking of ways that i could kill the stupid human.

My bella was dancing, and hitcing her leg around some guys waist and laughing, oh hell nooo.

I walked down ot the dancing area as quickly as i could without causeing attention, and grabbed the guy

"Excuse me but i think you should take your dirty hands off her!"

"And who the hell are you2

"Edward what the hell are you doing?"

"I suggest that you leave before i do something that i regret"

"Sorry but i think our dance is over" Bella turnt to the guy, and he walked off, and then she walked straight past me.

We all headed back to the cars and Alice drove bellas car while she was in back and the guys got in my car.

We were headed home.

**Ohhh i wonder what bella will doo? Will she forgive him, or will he suffer!**


End file.
